Secunda Fortuna Trad
by mikan-chan21
Summary: TRAD de l'histoire de Angelwarrior1. Il avait survécu à la bataille finale, mais il réalisa quelque chose sur lui. Craignant la réaction qu'aurait le monde des sorciers, Harry Potter s'enfuit et se rende à Gotham City ... Slash. BW / HP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas à moi mais à Angelwarrior1, je ne fais que la traduire** **J'ai adoré cette fiction que j'ai voulu la partager avec les non-anglophones. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de cross over Batman/ Harry Potter qui sont en plus m-preg.**

**Bonne lecture. Je suis assez contente pour une première traduction.**

**BBBBBBBBBB BW/HP/BW/HP/BW/HP PPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Par**: Angelwarrior1

**Raiting:****M**

**Couple:**Bruce Wayne / Harry Potter

**Résumé:** Il avait survécu à la bataille finale, mais il se passa quelque chose en lui. Craignant la réaction du monde sorcier, Harry Potter s'enfuit et se rendit rendu à Gotham City ...

**Disclaimer:** Comme je l'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier ces choses, je vais seulement à poster cette fois. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Batman. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs merveilleux.

**Notes d'Histoire:** Ce aura lieu après les deux premiers films de Batman, Batman Begins et The Dark Knight. Les seules choses dont je suive l'évolution au cinéma. Rachel ne sait pas que Bruce est Batman, il n'y avait donc pas de romance entre eux. Quant à Harry Potter, les choses sont pareilles jusqu'à la scène de la gare dans le septième livre. Après que les choses vont UA. Je vais cependant ajouter que Harry a fait un peu de la magie sans baguette, car cela lui permettra de profiter grandement d'avoir cette capacité dans l'histoire. En outre, cette histoire contiendra un m-preg, mais pas le genre habituel où Harry tombe enceinte en ayant des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un. Vous aurez juste à garder un esprit ouvert sur ?la façon dont il tombera enceinte.

**Prologue:**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le ventre. Il était posé là depuis longtemps ou peut-être pas, il n'était pas sûr. Tout était un peu ... flou. Se poussant sur ses mains, il regarda autour de lui-même. Il y avait de la brume autour de lui. Un tel brouillard lumineux, même le sol semblait n'être fait de rien, appart de la luminosité. Se regardant lui-même, il vit qu'il était nu. Curieusement, cela ne le dérange pas. Un bruit le distrait de ses rêveries. C'était un bruit sourd et gémissant. Il l'a rendu mal à l'aise et tout à coup il souhaitait ne plus être nu. A peine l'idée le traversa, qu'un peignoir moelleux tomba apparemment sur son corps. Il leva les yeux lorsque ses environs semblaient se transformer sous ses yeux. Ce bruit, il pouvait maintenant en voir la source. Il recula à sa vue. C'était la petite forme d'un enfant nu. Sous un banc. La peau de l'enfant était écorché et froide, il a été laissé si petit et indésirable.

Même si l'enfant était petit et fragile, il avait peur de lui. À contrec?ur, il s'approcha de lui cependant, sa peur se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il tendit la main pour le toucher, mais sa peur la inévitablement retenu. Il se sentait tellement lâche en ce moment.

"Tu ne peux pas l'aider." Harry se retourna en entendant la voix.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant lui. Entier et en bon état dans une robe bleue nuit.

"Dumbledore?"

"Oui Harry."

"Vous etes mort, non ?"

«Je le suis en effet." Dumbledore en a parlé de manière factuelle.

"Alors ... je suis mort aussi." Harry ne savait pas comment se sentir à ce sujet.

"Il semblerait donc. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas." Dumbledore sourit de ce sourire entendu qui dit à Harry que le vieil homme lui cacher des choses.

Sa mâchoire se serra de colère à cette pensée.

"Ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas." Les yeux de Dumbledore commencé leur scintillement.

"Mais il m'a frappé! J'ai pris un coup direct de la malédiction pour être intentionnellement tué!"

«Précisément, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence."

"Je ne comprends pas."

«Mais tu le fait." Dumbledore se tournant les pouces heureusement.

Harry sentit la perte de son sang-froid en pleine croissance.

"Donc je l'ai laissé me tuer, ce qui a accompli … ?"

«Beaucoup de chose mon garçon."

Harry réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant un moment.

"Un morceau de son âme était en moi. Quand il m'a tué ... Il est parti?"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Ton âme est désormais tienne."

Harry regarda la petite créature se tortillant sous le siège. Quelque chose lui, l'appelait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Quelque chose qui est au-delà de notre aide."

Harry secoua ses sentiments envers l'enfant et a continué.

"Comment puis-je être en vie si je me suis pris le sortilège de mort?"

«Je crois que tu connais la réponse à cette question. Essaye de te souvenir."

«Il a pris mon sang?"

«Oui! La protection de Lily est à l'intérieur de vous deux. Il attaché ta vie à la sienne."

"Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse?"

"Vous étiez son septième Horcrux Harry. Un accident."

«Vous le saviez ... tout ce temps?" La colère d'Harry était sur le point d'éclater.

«Je l'avais deviné. Mes suppositions sont généralement corrects."

«Vous ... m'avez envoyé vers _la mort_ sur une simple _supposition_ ? "

«Mon garçon, c'est "

" _Oh arrêtez_ ! Plus de demi-vérités, je suis fatigué de vous, vous ne me dites qu'une part des choses! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez déjà demandé de me faire! Et pour quoi faire? Ca? Vous m'emmenez comme un agneau à l'abattoir sur une supposition! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit vos soupçons! Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est le genre de chose que j'aurais dû le savoir? "

«Si je te l'avais dit que tu aurais fait ce qui était nécessaire?" Dumbledore le regarda avec des yeux tristes et fatigués.

Harry détourna le regard de ces yeux. L'homme était trop bon pour que les autres se sentent coupables d'un simple coup d'?il.

"Vous ne le saurais jamais maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Harry murmura amèrement.

La créature sous leurs yeux gémit de douleur. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter les cris. Il se pencha pour regarder. C'était vraiment une petite chose hideuse. Qu'il ne soit jamais dit qu'Harry n'était rien de moins que de la compassion cependant. Il le

ramassa. Dumbledore cria.

"HARRY NON!"

Il était trop tard. Harry tenait la chose qui se tortillait dans ses bras. Il grimaça à la peau brute qui frottait contre ses bras et aurait aimé avoir une couverture pour l'enfant. Une couverture apparue sur le banc. Il enveloppa la petite chose à l'intérieur.

"Oh Harry, tu n'aurais pas dut avoir fait cela." Dumbledore avait un air défait sur son visage.

«Voulez-vous réellement me dire pourquoi?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu serais prêt pour la réponse." Harry soupira simplement à cela et a secoué le bébé gémissant dans ses bras.

"Vous avez dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aider."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Comment le savez-vous? Avez-vous essayé?" Harry baissa les yeux sur la masse de chair frémissante.

Après ne pas avoir eu de réponse pendant quelques instants Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait embarrassé sur ce qu'il fallait dire.

"Vous savais déjà ce qui se passera comme je l'ai ramassé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, mais j'ai une forte supposition."

"Vous n'allait pas la partager avec moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce serait le meilleur moment pour te faire connaître les

conséquences."

Harry regarda doucement vers lui. Il avait déjà su qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante.

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, tu décides."

"Décides quoi?" Harry regarda Dumbledore avec une expression confuse.

"Si tu restes ici, ou si tu retournes affronter Voldemort pour la dernière fois."

"J'ai le choix?"

«Mon cher garçon. Tu as toujours eu le choix. Même quand il ne semblait pas cela."

Le regard d'Harry se ramolli. Malgré tous les défauts de Dumbledore, il a vraiment essayait, de faire ce qu'il lui semblait être le meilleur. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester longtemps en colère contre Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de Horcrux à l'intérieur de lui. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Dumbledore? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. Il fit un petit sourire à Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir qu'il était pardonné. Dumbledore sourit tristement.

"Vous croyez que je vais vraiment être en mesure de faire une différence si j'y re-vais?"

«Tu n'as rien à perdre en y allant Harry. Tu avais déjà montré que la mort ne te fait pas peur. Voldemort ne s'est pas séparé cette peur."

Harry hocha la tête, son esprit se recomposé tandis qu'il regarda l'enfant qui avait bizarrement arrêté pleurnicher après avoir été bercé par Harry au cours de la conversation. Il regarda Dumbledore, seulement pour attraper la fin d'un regard contemplant le visage de l'homme. Un regard qu'Harry avait déjà vu auparavant, cela n'était généralement pas un bon signe. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore avait compris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas bon pour Harry. Alors qu'Harry allait demander ce qu'il avait déduit, tout est devenu clair.

"Au revoir pour l'instant Harry."

«Attendez! Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à l'enfant?" Sa voix semblait tout à coup extrêmement forte.

«Seulement ce qui est censé se passer". La voix de Dumbledore était en plein essor à ce moment là.

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme et le bébé s'évanouirent. Des mots chuchotés s'évanouissant avec eux

"Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu auras assez de force dans le coeur pour endurer."

**0000000000000000000**

Voilà le prologue pour vous. J'espère qu'il est bien. Je suis un peu nerveux au sujet de poster mon premier chapitre avec HP tradition en elle. J'espère seulement que je peux faire dans le monde de HP. Je vais aller de l'avant et demander des lecteurs Beta maintenant. J'ai besoin d'une bien versé dans HP lore et un bien familiarisés avec Bruce Wayne / Batman. Je vise un Bruce Wayne / Batman qui est le plus vrai possible. Je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus comme ses homologues dessinés et d'animation. Donc, je vais avoir besoin d'un lecteur Beta qui peut repérer si oui ou non Bruce / Batman agit différemment du caractère ou non. Évidemment, les personnages-personnalités vont changer au fil des événements, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour les faire agir autant que possible de manière crédible. Si vous constatez des problèmes d'orthographe dans la mesure où termes de sort ou sorciers dites le moi s'il vous plaît. * Croise les doigts * espérons que vous apprécierez celui-ci.

-Angelwarrior1

**BBBBBBBBBB BW/HP/BW/HP/BW/HP PPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Donc voilà c'est le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les choses vont commencer ;).**

**Je suis à la ****recherche d'une Beta Lecteur**** pour vérifier ma traduction anglaise/française car je désir être au plus près de la véritable histoire. Merci. **

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si il y a des erreurs (orthographe, ou sens de phrase un peu mal tourné, car quand j'écris je comprends ce que je marque mais je suis assez influencé par la tournure anglaise donc il est possible qu'il y en ait une « bizarre »)**

**Thank you, Mikan-chan21**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Donc Voilas le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Désolé pour le retard ( je m'était fixé à peu près un chapitre par mois ) mais voilas le bac de francais et physique-svt ainsi que l'oral m'ont pas mal de temps.**

** ATTENTION LE CHAPITRE EST LAAAA dadamm ^^ ! Je remercie les personnes qui ont écrit des reviews car ça fait toujours plaisir. Je pense, **** d'ailleurs, ****les envoyer à Angelwarrior1 pour l'encourager.**

**Je suis toujours à la recherche de Beta donc ... Merci encore à BlackCerise pour sa correction concernant une des phrase du prologue. Donc surtout si vous voyez un "truc" louche n'hésité à me corriger, etc. **

**! Bonne Lecture !**

**Par**: Angelwarrior1

**Traductrice: **Mikan-chan21

**Raiting: ****M**

**Couple:**Bruce Wayne / Harry Potter

**Résumé:** Il avait survécu à la bataille finale, mais il se passa quelque chose en lui. Craignant la réaction du monde sorcier, Harry Potter s'enfuit et se rendit rendu à Gotham City ...

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Batman. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs merveilleux.

**Chapitre 1:**

La fin de la bataille avait été plutôt bizarre pour Harry. Il s'était réveillé après que Hagrid ait porté son corps jusqu'à Poudlard. Il se rappelait comment Voldemort était devenu furieux et avait commencé à proclamer sa victoire en disant combien il jouirait de sa mort. Il lança alors le sort de mort. Mais une fois encore, il tomba raide mort quand le sort ricocha sur le Survivant et vola vers lui. Harry avait lancé, au même moment, le sort de désarmement, "Expelliarmus". Il pouvait maintenant manier la baguette de Sureau. Il était le Maître de la Mort. Alors que les membres de l'Ordre l'acclamérent et se mirent à attraper les Mangemorts qui tentaient de s 'échapper. Personne ne remarqua l'orbe de lumière qui flotta du corps mort de Voldemort jusqu'à dans Harry.

**2 mois plus tard …**

Le monde des sorciers arrivés lentement mais sûrement, à se remettre sur pieds. Les Mangemorts qui c'étaient enfuis on été raflés par les Aurors. Le Ministère devenait lui-aussi en ordre. Quant à Harry, et bien ... Tout le monde voulait un « morceau » du Sauveur. Des journalistes campaient autour de sa résidence 24 heures 7jours sur 7. Il pouvait à peine sortir de sa maudite maison sans qu'un groupe de personnes ne cherche à lui sucer le sang. Finalement, Hermione lui avait suggéré obtenir un ordre restrictif. Il l'a fait. Il était désormais illégal de camper à l'extérieur de la maison de Harry Potter. Il avait tout son courrier acheminé au ministère pour qu'il soit vérifié par des sorts. Une fois par semaine, il allait le chercher là-bas. Il prenait des jours et des heures aléatoires pour ces voyages.

Mais, les journalistes réussissaient quand même à le trouver.

**111111111111111**

La chasse d'eau des toilettes s'actionna en amenant le déjeuné de Harry avec lui. Il se leva rapidement et lava son visage. Les yeux verts regardaient leur reflet se réfléchir dans le miroir. Cela durait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, mais il se sentait sacrément fatiguer d'avoir à courir aux toilettes tous ces maudits matins.

**1111111111111111111**

"Ron? Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous le dire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione?"

«Je ... J'ai ressenti quelques symptômes bizarres depuis environ un mois maintenant. Je suis fatigué et j'ai des nausées. Je suis aussi plus sensible et Ron ... Je n'ai pas eu mes règles …"

Harry pouvait entendre l'accélération rapide d'un souffle. Il se serait senti coupable d'espionner ses meilleurs amis pendant une conversation aussi privée, sauf qu'il était trop occupé à flipper. Il était certains d'avoir ces mêmes symptômes lui-aussi ... Il avait vomi à peu près tous les matins et parfois même dans l'après-midi depuis... Eh bien, ça a commencé il y a environ un mois, après la bataille finale. Au début, il pensait qu'il vomissait à cause de l'anxiété, avec tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Depuis un certain un temps, il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix ne serait-ce une minute et il a été très stressé par la suite. Alors naturellement, quand il a commencé à se réveiller extrêmement nauséeux, il n'y a pas porté d'importance ni attention. Seulement voilà, il était toujours fatigué et il avait tout à coup mal dans la région de sa poitrine. Il n'a évidemment pas de règles ... , mais il avait certainement tous les autres symptômes que Hermione venait de citer à Ron.

"Punaise Hermione! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Nous avons besoin de te faire voir un guérisseur!"

"J'y ai déjà été Ron."

«Vous avez … Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

Harry se pencha u peu plus pour entendre la réponse d'Hermione, désespéré d'avoir un indice de sa maladie.

«Je suis enceinte."

"Mince alors …"

Harry enregistra vaguement le lourd bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol, avant de sentir ses jambes flancher et ses fesses entrèrent en collision avec le sol. Enceinte? Ce n'était pas possible! C'était fou! Cela pourrait ne pas être ce qu'il avait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Les hommes ne tombent pas enceinte. Il se décolla du sol et quitta la maison de ses deux meilleurs amis dans un état second.

**111111111111111**

_**1 mois plus tard …**_

Harry avait commencé à s'enfermer dans le Square Grimmaurd après la nouvelle de la grossesse de Hermione et vivait dans le déni de sa propre condition. Il a refusé de croire qu'il pouvait être enceinte. Bien sûr, le monde de la magie avait des choses apparemment impossibles qui se produisaient, mais un Harry Potter enceinte n'était pas l'un d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. L'univers ne lui ferait pas ce mauvais coup. N'est-ce pas?

Pendant son temps caché, loin du monde qu'il avait pris l'habitude de boire pour rester dans une bienheureuse ignorance. Il envisageait de faire une telle chose en ce moment-même, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'obscurité et le silence totalement qui habitaient le Square Grimmaurd. Il quitta sa maison et se dirigea vers un bar moldu pour couvrir les nombreuses idées qui fourmillaient dans son esprit.

**111111111111**

Il n'était pas sûr de qui avait commencé la bagarre, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qui a obtenu un coup de poing dans le visage qui est venu de nulle part. Par conséquent, il n'a pas hésité à jeter en retour un coup de poing à l'enfoiré qui l'avait frappé. Après cela, il ne se rappela plus trop des poings qui avaient effectivement touché quelqu'un et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fait. Ses poings, ses jambes, ses pieds et parfois même sa tête ont atterri au moins une fois comme un coup sur une malheureuse personne. Et puis il y avait le bruit assourdissant de la petite bataille qui l'entourait.

Ce qui l'a réveillé de son vide chaotique, fut le sang versé à cause d'un coup ... Dans son estomac. C'était comme si, soudainement, il n'avait pas bu de nombreux verres d'alcool plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était comme se réveiller après un long et terrible cauchemar.

Harry a rapidement frappé le moldu qui l'attaquait et a quitté le bar le plus rapidement possible. Il couru dans l'allée la plus proche et transplana au Square Grimmaurd Place. Pendant tout ce temps il tenait son estomac. Harry avait peur. C'était une chose de nier sa grossesse, mais ça en était une autre de sortir et consommer une substance qui pourrait nuire à son enfant. La même substance qu'il avait bu durant le dernier mois. Puis il y a eu le coup ... peut-être même n'y a-t-il plus d'enfant à l'intérieur de son estomac ?

Il avait besoin de le savoir, parce que si il avait une vie former à l'intérieur de son corps, il était de sa responsabilité d'en prendre soin.

**11111111111111**

Au début, Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire pour savoir s'il avait un enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. Ste Mangouste n'était certainement pas une option et il ne pouvait pas aller voir Hermione. Il ne resté plus que l'hôpital moldu, dans son esprit, mais il y avait encore un problème. Un médecin moldu pourrait paniquer au moment où il découvrirait qu'Harry est un homme. A moins que ...

**11111111111111**

Harry se tortilla d'inconfort dans la jupe qu'il portait. La tenue qu'il portait n'était pas très inspiré. Juste un simple tee-shirt et une jupe longueur genou avec une paire de chaussure. Il avait utilisé une partie des anciennes affaires de Dudley et les avaient transfiguré.

"Harleen Evans?"

"Oui?"

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Harry suivit la femme dans une chambre froide avec certains équipements mis en place. Il avait déjà eu à faire pipi dans une tasse avant, et après une longue attente dans la salle d'attente, il allait enfin connaître les résultats.

"Le médecin sera dans peu de temps. En attendant, vous devez retirer votre jupe et vos sous-vêtements puis couvrir votre moitié inférieure de cette serviette."

L'infirmière lui tendait un morceau fragile de papier, du regard Harry doutait qu'il serait le couvrir de manière adéquate. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et fait ce qu'elle dit. Il cacha sa baguette sous le drap avec sa jambe. Après une autre période d'attente, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!"

"Bonjour, Miss Evans." Un vieux médecin de sexe masculin passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis il entra dans la salle.

"Bonjour." Harry le salua nerveusement.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Vous devez être terriblement nerveuse. L'analyse d'urine était positif. Vous êtes enceinte."

Les oreilles de Harry se sentait comme l'eau se précipitait à travers eux après avoir entendu ces mots. C'était vrai alors. Il était vraiment enceinte ... La peur transparaissait dans cette pensée. Comment? Comment pouvait-il être enceinte? Il n'avait jamais même _eu_ de rapport sexuel avant. Était-ce comme ce que les moldus désigné comme une conception immaculée?

Alors qu'il pensait à tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé au cours de sa période de déni et le coup à l'estomac. L'enfant allait-il bien? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ses actions avaient tué le bébé qui grandit à l'intérieur de son corps.

«Où ...?" Harry a demandé dans un état second calme.

"Où vous en êtes ? Eh bien, je sais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je jette un coup d'œil. Si vous voulez être fixer, je peux regarder."

Harry se sentit hocher la tête et se coucha. Lorsque le médecin se déplaça rapidement et il se sentit déconcerté. Il regardait nerveusement les yeux de l'homme, qui continuait la préparation. Il sentit les mains froides du médecin quand il a un peu déplacé la serviette, exposant ainsi son ventre. Sa chemise a été poussé vers le haut, exposant sa poitrine plate. Le médecin était trop étourdi pour le remarquer. Il sentit le froid de gel glisse sur sa peau, la pression de quelque chose qui est enfoncé dans le ventre et les mots suivants :

"Ah, il est là."

Harry sortit de la brume qui entouré son esprit avec ces mots. Il regarda vers l'endroit que le médecin montrait. Son enfant était là, sur cet écran. Il ne ressemblait pas à un bébé. Il était très petit, de la taille d'un citron. Il pouvait voir les bras et les jambes et il pouvait entendre un doux son comme un bruissements qui indiquait le cœur de son enfant battait.

"Hmm ... On dirait que vous êtes quelque part dans le troisième mois. Je devine probablement 10ème, 11ème semaine peut-être." Le médecin a fourni d'une voix monocorde.

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Troisième mois? Il y a trois mois, il était face à Voldemort. Comment diable ... L'image d'un lieu blanc lui traversa l'esprit. Un bruit de gémissements et de la peau écorchée. Le bébé défiguré de la gare. L'horreur de la réalité de sa situation lui apparut. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences et il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Harry portait Tom Jedusor dans son estomac. Il avait laissé le bébé dans ses bras et la seule façon pour lui d'être avec lui, se serait pour lui de le transporter dans son corps …

«Vous allez bien? Cela semble être un terrible choc pour vous. Est-ce une grossesse involontaire?" Les yeux vitreux du médecin ont essayé de se concentrer sur lui avant de sortir de concentrer une fois de plus.

Il est apparu que le médecin moldu avait une forte volonté. Espérons qu'il ne voulait pas rompre le charme et l'avis Harry manquait certaines parties et a eu d'autres, il ne devrait pas **( ? désolé mais j'ai beau essair j'arrive pas a traduire/ comprendre le sens de cette phrase )**. Harry cligna des yeux pour sortir de la brume dans laquelle son esprit nageait et regarda le médecin.

"Non, ce n'était pas prévu. Euh ... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?"

«Eh bien, vous avez encore le temps de vous faire avorter, si c'est la décision que vous voulez. Sinon, il y a des vitamines prénatales et d'autres choses dont vous aurez besoin pour vous assurer que votre bébé reçoit tout ce dont il a besoin." Les yeux de l'homme le regardaient fixement à travers ses lunettes en disant cela.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur au mot : avortement. Comment pourrait-il même suggérer une telle chose? Il n'aurait jamais tuer son enfant, même si c'était la forme réincarnée de Tom Riddle qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui. L'homme, Tom Riddle avait peut-être été un monstre, mais c'était un enfant innocent! Il n'allait pas le tuer! Harry lança un regard au médecin, qui n'a pas remarqué sa colère en raison de son état confondu. L'homme a continué avec sa même voix monotone.

"Je vais appeler l'infirmière qui vous apportera une copie de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour prendre soin de votre enfant qui grandit. Félicitations."

Harry regarda l'homme qui quittait la salle aussitôt son regard s'adoucit. Il a supposé qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer l'homme pour suggérer une telle chose. Harry avait semblé très hors de lui une fois qu'il a appris sa grossesse. Même dans son état de confusion le médecin avait probablement remarqué le refus d'avorter dans son esprit.

Une autre courte période d'attente s'ensuivit, puis l'infirmière était là, lui tendant une petite pile de papiers et un petit sac rempli de différentes vitamines à prendre.

L'hôpital moldu avait laissé une drôle d'impression sur Harry, effectivement il se sentait perdu, confus et conflictuelle. Il savait que cela allait changé radicalement les choses pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le monde des sorciers pour une raison : les gens se demanderaient quand et comment il avait réussi à tomber enceinte pendant la guerre. Ensuite, ils voudront savoir qui était le père, mais il n'avait pas de réponse car lui même ne savait pas quoi penser de sa situation. Hermione et Ron ne pourraient pas juste comprendre. Ron exigerait qu'il avorte après tout Tom Jedusor initialement un monstre et Hermione voudrait faire des recherches et voir si cela nuirait à Harry.

Harry ne sentait pas cela comme ça. Son ventre lui disait que ce n'était pas quelque chose destiné à le tuer. Il a senti que c'était bon, comme si c'était une une seconde chance pour Tom. Il sympathisait peu avec l'enfance de Tom Jedusor. Il s'était toujours demandé, comment Tom aurait été comme s'il avait été exposé à une atmosphère emplit d'amour plutôt qu'hostile ? C'était sa chance. Il pourrait donner Tom un foyer aimant et peut-être qu'il aurait la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti complètement à l'aise avec les Weasley, aussi merveilleux qu'ils étaient. D'habitude, il ne se sentait pas comme s'il appartenait a cette famille. Il y avait eu un bref moment quand il avait songé épouser Ginny pour finalement être l'un des Weasley, même si c'est juste par le mariage. En regardant en arrière, il était immensément reconnaissant d'avoir suivit son instinct et ainsi éviter cette erreur. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas été juste avec lui. Ginny méritait le bonheur. L'enfer, ils ont tous mérité. Ainsi, à la fin, ils c'étaient pour se trouver quelqu'un qui mérite vraiment de leurs affections.

Avec ce nouveau développement, il aurait besoin de planifier ses prochaines actions. Il avait besoin de trouver des informations sur les grossesses masculines. Il avait aussi besoin de trouver des vêtements féminins afin qu'il puisse se fondre dans le monde moldu sans que les gens paniquer à cause de lui. Il avait besoin de l'argent de ses voûtes. Il lui fallait ... il lui fallait trouver les toilettes les plus proches.

Les gens dans la rue regardaient avec étonnement comme une jeune femme se précipita vers eux semblant terriblement pressé.

**1111111111111111111**

J'étais vraiment très surpris par les commentaires envoyés. Merci beaucoup! Personne n'a encore signé pour être ma beta, donc je suis un peu errant dans l'obscurité. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quand les mises à jour viendront. Cela dépend vraiment des commentaires et si je reçois une version bêta ou non. J'ai tendance à être très découragé si il semble que personne n'aime mon histoire. J'ai encore plusieurs fics inachevées pour les mêmes raisons. Donc oui, les avis sont unes grandes force motrice pour moi. Comme pour la bêta, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour échanger des idées. J'ai seulement une direction générale, vague. S'il vous plaît apres la lecture, laissez-moi savoir si je devrais persévérer ou non. Sinon, j'ai beaucoup d'autres histoires à travailler. * Rougit et brandit un Iron Man et Spider-Man peluche. *

-Angelwarrior1

11111111111111111111

**Fin de ce chapitre je suis à la recherche de Béta donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il m'envoie un mp. J'espère que ça vous a plus**


	3. attention !

C'est un message de écrit par Laska si vous voulez plus de renseignement vous pouvez la MP. Je pense que cela nous concerne tous donc je lui demandé l'autorisation de partager son "message" ne trouvant d'autre manière d'exprimer le "problème".

ATTENTION ACTA EST L'ANCIENNE VERSION DE SOPA !

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF (ce site est sure étant donné qu'il est gouvernemental ". gov" )

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


	4. Chapter 2

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance**s** pour ceux qui en **avaient** et que donc la rentrée n'est pas trop dure.

**Traductrice : Mikan-chan21 (soit moi ;) ) **

**Merci encore à ma magnifique Beta :** **X-1984-X**

* * *

_**Par**__: Angelwarrior1 _

_**Note**__: M _

_**Couple**__: Bruce Wayne / Harry Potter _

_**Résumé:**__ Il avait survécu à la bataille finale, mais quelque chose se passa en lui. Craignant la réaction du monde des sorciers, Harry Potter disparait et se rend à Gotham City ... _

_**Note:**__ Pour tous ceux qui demandent quand Harry va commencer à être une femme, il le sera à partir de ce chapitre jusqu'à la naissance de Tom. Dans le monde moldu, Harry a pour identité celle d'une femme. Il serait étrange qu'Harry apparaisse dans le monde moldu sans identité. _

_**Merci spéciales:**__ Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus et ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement pour que cela continue! J'apprécie vraiment tous vos mots si gentiment écrits. Pour tous ceux et celles offrant des services de Beta , je vous remercie, mais j'en ai trouvé une. Si quelqu'un veut être un Brit-picker faites le moi savoir._

* * *

Merci à Missabakuno, Orlinac, Luka.G, BlackCerise, ashurashiva, gaia, Misaki Hosh, TeZuKa j, selena jani lilianne.

**RAR : **

**Misaki Hoshi** : Pour répondre à tes questions, non la fiction n'est pas fini**e** et l'auteur ne fait pas des publications tous les mois où des choses du genre, il fait cela à l'inspiration en quelque sorte mais il a promis de ne pas abandonner ! Pour le moment il y a 12 chapitres, le prologue inclus. Après, en ce qui concerne mon temps de parution … je ne sais pas trop tous les 1/2mois mais ça varie en fonction de mes devoir etc (je rentre en Terminal ES et donc il me faut quand même bosser !) et là aussi du planning de ma Beta. J'espère que la fiction continuera à te plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry descendit de l'avion et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait noir dehors, mais les lumières artificielles, préférées des moldus, éclairaient les alentours

Il avait pris la majorité des gallions contenue dans les voûtes laissées par ses parents. Il avait demandé aux Gobelins de transférer une partie de sa fortune à la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'à Ron, Hermione et Teddy, son filleul. Il regrettait d'avoir à le laisser, mais il savait que dans sa condition actuelle, c'était nécessaire. Il rêvait qu'un jour, lorsque Tom serait né et un peu plus âgé, il pourrait aller récupérer Teddy ; mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de Tom vis-à-vis du partage d'attention. Tom avait toujours été très égoïste et Harry ne savait pas si cela venait de son éducation ou de Tom, tout simplement.

Sortant sa carte de Gotham City, Harry la regarda de nouveau. Il avait déjà trouvé l'endroit où il voulait habiter. Il avait choisi un vieil appartement situé sur la colline. C'était dans l'immeuble le plus proche qu'il avait trouvé, près d'un pont surnommé le Pont Mooney. Il avait par ailleurs trouvé le nom infiniment amusant. Il avait été heureux, dès son débarquement à Gotham City. Au moment où il était descendu de l'avion, il avait senti l'ancienne magie qui imprégnait la ville. Mais elle empestait aussi le chaos. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention avec sa magie quand il pourra l'utiliser à nouveau.

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses finances, il était parti à la recherche de renseignements sur les grossesses mâles … il ne trouva pas grand-chose. Il apprit toutefois que sa magie protégerait l'utérus, et qu'elle aiderait Tom à développer son propre noyau magique ainsi qu'à grandir plus vite. Apparemment, les grossesses mâles ne dureraient que sept mois et non neuf. Cela était dû au fait que les hommes sont beaucoup plus faible que les femmes pendant la grossesse, car plus de magie est consacrée à la création des organes nécessaires à l'accouchement.

Harry sera de plus en plus sans défense au fur et à mesure qu'il avancera dans sa grossesse. Cela l'effrayait. Il pouvait seulement solidifier son plan pour être le plus loin possible du monde sorcier, dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas être retrouvé. Il avait changé son apparence en allongeant ses cheveux. Ils lui descendaient maintenant au bas du dos. Il fut surpris de remarquer pour la première fois que sa chevelure avait tendance à friser après avoir pris une douche. Ils étaient beaucoup plus dociles ainsi.

Un autre changement avait eu lieu : sa vue, il l'avait finalement faite corrigée à Ste Mangouste. Déguisé, il n'avait eu aucun problème pour entrer et pour sortir. Après avoir examiné ses yeux, une potion de correction a été faite. La préparation de celle-ci avait pris une semaine. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait pu travailler sur sa nouvelle identité.

Pour le monde moldu, il serait connu sous le pseudonyme d'Harleen Riddle. Décider de son prénom n'avait pas été très dur, c'était son nom de famille qui avait pris le plus de temps. Finalement, il avait choisi Riddle. Après tout, personne ne le soupçonnerait de choisir le nom de son ennemi. Ceux qui connaissaient Harry pensaient qu'il détestait Tom Riddle. Même Ron et Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment envers cet homme. Non, Harry haïssait Voldemort, pas Tom.

Pour beaucoup, il peut sembler ne pas y avoir de différence, mais pour Harry, il y en avait une immense. Tom Jedusor était l'incompris, ce garçon solitaire qui n'avait personne pour lui donner l'amour et la compassion dont il avait besoin. Voldemort lui, était le monstre issu de sa haine envers ceux qui ont été cruels envers lui. Pour Harry, Tom Riddle serait toujours cet enfant au visage renfrogné qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, à travers la pensine.

La dernière modification avait été sa garde-robe. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'y adapter. Il n'était pas habitué à faire autant d'effort pour s'habiller. Il se serait habituellement juste jeté sur un t-shirt et une paire de jeans. Maintenant, il devait coordonner les couleurs, attacher ses cheveux, se maquiller, etc... Au moins, il n'avait pas à se raser. Il avait découvert une potion utilisée par les femmes pour se débarrasser instantanément des poils une fois appliquée sur la zone souhaitée. Elle était très facile d'utilisation, d'ailleurs, Harry en avait acheté plusieurs après sa période « d'essai ».

Il avait aussi acheté des affaires pour bébé et des vêtements de maternité. Tout cela était rangé dans un coffre sorcier et, si jamais il avait besoin de plus d'espace, le coffre s'élargirait automatiquement. Touchant son ventre ~ il était désormais enceinte de quatre mois ~ Harry sourit doucement à l'idée qu'il portait les vêtements de maternité qu'il avait achetés.

En quittant l'aéroport, il trouva une rangée de taxis attendant les passagers à l'extrémité de l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'une des voitures et demanda à être conduit à l'immeuble situé sur la colline. Le conducteur lui lança un regard étrange comme s'il voulait mettre en doute la santé mentale d'Harry, mais finalement, haussa juste les épaules et le conduisit loin de l'aéroport.

* * *

Jim Gordon voulait gémir de frustration. Ses collègues policiers étaient campés autour d'un bâtiment avec 20 otages à l'intérieur. Les prises d'otage semblaient être monnaie courante pour les criminels de Gotham. Ce n'était pas des criminels très médiatisés qui avaient orchestrés cette prise d'otage, juste un groupe de voyous qui cherchaient à gagner un peu d'argent.

La police était agacée par le fait que Batman ne se soit pas encore montré. Bien qu'il n'avait pas à être là, étant commissaire et tout ce qui va avec, il se dit qu'il avait besoin d'apporter son aide aux membres de la police.

Puis il aperçut une ombre courant rapidement hors de vue dans le bâtiment comportant les otages. Au moins, ceux-ci seraient saufs maintenant. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement à cette pensée.

L'équipe du SWAT bourdonnait dans son oreillette. Apparemment, l'un d'eux avait repéré Batman sortant un voyou de sa cachette.

"Ne faites rien qui puisse mettre en danger les otages." Ordonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas donner l'ordre de ne pas tirer sur Batman, après tout. Malheureusement, les gens ont tendance à ne pas très bien écouter. Des tirs éclatèrent dans le bâtiment et les officiers qui l'entouraient commencèrent à crier et tirer avec leurs propres armes. Les otages coururent hors de l'immeuble et se mirent à chasser Batman, qui s'était écrasé sur une fenêtre du cinquième étage et qui avait glissé. De leur côté, les officiers de police n'aidaient pas, trop occupés à arrêter les preneurs d'otages.

Jim les maudit et sauta dans sa voiture. Il semblerait que le peuple de Gotham était sorti pour faire couler le sang de son seul protecteur : Batman.

* * *

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère résonna dans le ciel. Sa vision nocturne l'avait aidé à éviter les décombres de la ruelle. Il activa le bracelet et se tourna pour lancer son grappin sur un des bords du toit, le tirant ainsi vers le haut. La lumière se déplaça sur lui et il sut qu'il avait été repéré. Des coups de feu traversèrent l'air essayant de le toucher. Les sirènes de la police se rapprochaient, elles aussi.

La sensation difficile du béton frappa le dessous de ses pieds, les coups de feu continuant. Il courut à travers ceux-ci pour sauter sur le prochain toit, sa batmobile se trouvant derrière.

Les balles volaient partout autour de lui, certaines frappant là où ses pieds se trouvaient juste avant. D'autres traversèrent sa cape. Quelques balles l'avaient touché, mais le Kevlar le protégeait. La fin de la partie supérieure du bâtiment fut en vue et il n'hésita pas à sauter, sa cape tournoyant, tandis qu'il touchait le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit de suite à travers les ténèbres. Il pouvait entendre la police lui ordonner de se livrer pendant qu'il approchait de la ruelle où sa batmobile l'attendait, cachée.

Le sommet s'ouvrit quand il s'approcha et il sauta sur son siège, le moteur s'emballant déjà. Il fila avant que la police ne l'ait repéré.

* * *

Harry souffla pour dégager les cheveux présents devant ses yeux tandis qu'il se redressait pour examiner son minuscule appartement, composé seulement d'une chambre à coucher. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver cet appartement, le bâtiment où il se trouvait étant vieux et délabré. Ce n'était pas un endroit où l'on cherchait activement à vivre. Cependant, il convenait aux buts d'Harry. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ici, surtout à cause de la fortune dont il disposait.

Dès son arrivée à l'appartement, il avait commencé à lancer des sorts de protection sur les portes. Le bâtiment comportait plusieurs gars peu recommandables, y compris un homme qui le troublait par sa manière de le regarder alors qu'il marchait.

C'était le genre de regards que quelqu'un vous donne quand il est en train de vous « analyser » de trop près. Vous préféreriez ne pas savoir les choses qui lui passent par la tête à ce moment-là. Harry frémit rien qu'à cette pensée.

Après sa « visite », il commença le nettoyage de la salle. L'odeur, pouah, c'était comme si un animal était mort et que personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas était surpris si cela s'était réellement produit.

Il frotta son dos douloureux. Il avait pris un peu de poids et une petite bosse apparaissait maintenant. Ses mains caressèrent doucement son ventre et il sourit. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour élever Tom, mais c'était le leur. Il sentait l'excitation se propager, chassant l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Pour la première fois, il était seul. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vécu par lui-même au Square Grimmaud, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était la maison de Sirius, dont il avait hérité après sa mort. Là, c'était un endroit qu'il avait choisi lui-même, et acquit par ses propres moyens. C'était un sentiment d'indépendance satisfaisant.

Sortant la malle de sa poche, il en sortit un lit et d'autres meubles. Il aurait évidemment à en acheter quelques autres et à se les faire livrer. Il serait en effet étrange pour ses voisins s'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de meubles quand il était à priori arrivé les mains vides.

Harry soupira tout en faisant son lit. Il y avait tout simplement trop de choses à prendre en compte quand on vivait parmi les moldus.

* * *

Il avait été prudent quand il était sorti. La ville était en émoi après la mort d'Harvey Dent et de tous les autres. Les habitants de Gotham réclamaient justice. Mais s'il donnait au peuple de Gotham ce qu'il demandait, alors il n'y aurait plus personne pour défendre les habitants. Et il ne serait plus rien s'il ne restait pas fidèle à sa ville.

Les cris d'une femme retentirent dans la nuit et la silhouette, debout sur le toit plongea, prête à aider sa majestueuse ville.

* * *

Il se mit de côté et regarda le reflet de son ventre dans le long miroir à pied, récemment livré. Il en était à cinq mois de grossesse maintenant. Il n'avait pas été très difficile de tromper les médecins, qui le prenaient pour un malade ordinaire. La grossesse s'était passée comme prévue, même s'il avait dû mentir aux médecins en ce qui concerne la durée.

La croissance du bébé était accélérée, exactement comme les livres sur la grossesse masculine le prédisaient. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de fierté quand il vit une nouvelle image de _son_ Tom. Ce n'était pas étrange de penser que Tom était désormais son Tom. Ils semblaient être constamment reliés par une sorte de lien. Il tira sur son tour-de-cou pour cacher sa pomme d'Adam. Curieusement, elle semblait avoir diminuée légèrement. Il savait que c'était sa magie qui transformait son corps et ne serait pas surpris si d'autres changements avaient été apportés. Tant que ses attributs masculins ne disparaissaient pas. Il ne serait pas bien si cela arrivait.

Il fit un bruit d'approbation alors qu'il tirait sa tunique vers le bas, sa longue jupe sifflant doucement dans un claquement doux sur le sol. Il attrapa rapidement son sac à main, le déjeuner, qu'il avait mis la veille au frigo ainsi que son manteau, et sortit.

Il avait réussi à trouver un emploi dans une librairie de seconde main, la seule du quartier, en réalité. Le propriétaire du magasin avait la gentillesse de le laisser s'asseoir à l'arrière quand le magasin était vide. Il avait plutôt une longue demi**e**journée de travail. Le magasin ouvrait à sept heures et fermait à huit heures du soir. Il avait habituellement l'ouverture, échangeant avec la fille du propriétaire du magasin quand elle venait pour prendre le relais. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il travaillait le soir.

Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent quand il sentit des yeux sur lui. Il était nouveau et depuis qu'il était arrivé, il y a environ un mois, le même homme semblait toujours être là où qu'il aille. Il voudrait dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que l'homme voulait de lui, mais il le savait. Heureusement, il n'était pas si naïf. De plus, la chance semblait encore être avec lui et il n'avait jamais été approché par l'homme mystérieux.

* * *

Le rire qui atteignait ses oreilles sonnait faux, et il détestait ce son.

" Brucie chéri ?"

" Hm ? " Il avait donné rendez-vous à cette femme, dont le nom lui échappait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ailleurs.

La femme émit un son de frustration. Visiblement, il n'était pas un très bon rencard ce soir. La voix de la femme atteignit ses oreilles et il réalisa qu'il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Si vous ne pouvez même pas faire attention à moi, alors pourquoi m'avez-vous invité à sortir ?" Elle poussa un cri d'indignation et lui jeta son verre de champagne à son visage.

«C'est une bonne question. » Pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Le clic des appareils photos retentit autour de lui et il savait qu'il fera la une des journaux demain. Un sentiment de contentement se propagea à l'intérieur de lui.

* * *

Harry ferma la boutique et se dirigea vers l'épicerie pour acheter quelques articles. Il aurait pu faire vraiment ses courses s'il n'avait pas à marcher. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire fonctionner une automobile, alors il devait recourir à des déplacements à pied pour l'instant. En conséquence, il lui fallut vingt minutes pour se rendre à la boutique. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fit le tour du magasin en moins de dix minutes. Ainsi, au moment où il quitta le magasin, environ 35 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée.

Harry n'aimait pas être dehors si tard dans cette ville. La magie de Gotham semblait s'épanouir et prospérer dans la nuit. La magie affectait les moldus de différentes manières. Des études avaient été faites sur les conséquences qu'avait la magie sur les êtres non-magiques lorsqu'ils étaient exposés à celle-ci sur le long terme. Certains grandissaient en devenant violent et d'autres étaient simplement devenus tendus et anxieux. Un très petit pourcentage sentait même un sentiment d'exaltation, comme si la magie était une sorte d'aphrodisiaque qui les conduisait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à l'excitation totale, suprême.

La nuit, il entendait toujours ce phénomène provenant de la ville depuis son petit appartement. Des hurlements et des cris, les coups de feu perçants des fusils... Il craignait la puissance de la ville durant cette période, lors de ces heures longues et tardives.

Il accéléra sonpas. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif à l'ombre qui le suivait plutôt qu'à la magie de la ville….

* * *

Après avoir enlevé son masque d'ignorant, celui de Bruce Wayne, alors, il devenait une fois de plus l'animal de terreur parmi ses ennemis : Batman.

Il écumait les rues de la ville et écoutait attentivement les sons provenant de celleci à l'aide de son oreillette (qui amplifiait les sons audio). Atterrissant sur un toit voisin, il s'arrêta. Quand il n'entendit rien à part le silence, il décolla une fois de plus pour changer de toit.

Son audition capta alors un bruit qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir entendre depuis une telle hauteur. Le son de la peur. Il descendit du toit du bâtiment et retomba dans une ruelle.

* * *

Sa respiration devenait rapide et paniquée. Quelqu'un le tenait fermement par la gorge. Pas assez pour l'étrangler, mais assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ses oreilles captèrent le son d'un reniflement. Il sentait l'odeur de son agresseur partout autour de lui.

"Belle". Le son atteignit ses oreilles, amplifié par l'adrénaline, avant d'être projeté contre le mur.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut l'homme qui le tenait. C'était lui. L'homme mystérieux de son immeuble qui aimait l'observer.

Il regardait dans ses yeux avec une telle intensité qu'un sentiment de crainte s'empara d'Harry. Même Voldemort ne lui avait pas inspiré ce niveau de peur. Avec Voldemort il n'y avait que la torture, la perte d'êtres chers et la mort à craindre. Avec cet homme, il pourrait tout perdre. Son innocence, son esprit et tout ce qui faisait de lui _lui-même_.

"Ne faites pas cela." Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry, suppliant.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, les prédateurs aimant que leurs proies montrent leur peur. Mais il ne le faisait pas pour lui-même. Il devait protéger son enfant. L'homme eut un sourire froid et tira Harry vers lui dans un baiser violent qui le laissa pantelant. Harry se ratatina à l'intérieur de son esprit.

"Non!" Harry mordit la bouche de l'homme en représailles et lutta pour tout ce qu'il avait.

Il était frappé, écorché et écrasé par l'homme imposant qui lui tenait les bras. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment-là, pas avec sa magie en vacances. Il n'était pas de taille contre un homme ayant cette puissance non plus. Des larmes essayèrent de s'échapper de ses yeux, mais son orgueil refusait de les laisser sortir.

L'homme eut un rire sombre devant ces tentatives et Harry fut une fois de plus plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Il fut retourné, et Harry poussa de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas écraser son ventre arrondit. Le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture défaite résonna dans ses oreilles et il frissonna.

Le mur était froid et humide contre lui. Le toucher étranger d'une grande main sur son dos força la sortie d'un gémissement provenant de sa gorge. Son agresseur retroussa sa jupe longue et il atteignait ses sous-vêtements...

Un rugissement primaire cassa l'atmosphère tendue. La main disparue soudainement hors de lui et Harry étouffa un sanglot en entendant le bruit de la chair étant matraquée. Malgré tout son courage, Harry découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas lever les yeux jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol résonne dans ses oreilles.

Il regarda derrière lui. Il devait savoir si son agresseur était toujours une menace pour lui ou était-ce une nouvelle personne qu'il devait craindre prochainement?

Harry se retourna. Une silhouette sombre se tenait au-dessus de son attaquant. Une longue cape caressait le sol en béton. Des oreilles pointues se tenaient droite sur la tête noire. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry pouvait voir la silhouette était due à la faible quantité de lumière qu'un lampadaire émettait dans la rue.

Tournant la tête. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. L'être était entouré d'une aura de danger et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se tenir le ventre. Son sauveur sembla le remarquer et recula dans l'ombre.

Harry se sentit instantanément coupable. L'homme, car il était évident que c'était un homme, venait de le sauver. Il avait également sauvé son enfant, son Tom.

«Attendez!» l'appela-t-il calmement.

Harry attendit de voir s'il avait été entendu. L'homme sorti de l'ombre.

"Merci."

L'homme ne donna pas de réponse. Harry rougit d'embarras. Que devais-t-il faire?

Il était évident que l'homme avait d'autres obligations. D'autres personnes aillant sûrement besoin d'aide ailleurs. Il ne devrait vraiment pas retenir cet homme sombre de son devoir.

Il baissa les yeux et vit un de ses articles d'épicerie sur le sol. Se baissant pour le ramasser, il commença à chercher le reste de ses achats dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Il sursauta quand une main noire, gantée, apparue, tenant une poire par-dessus son épaule gauche. Levant les yeux, il prit le fruit et le plaça dans le sac à l'aveuglette, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'homme devant lui.

L'homme se retourna et se pencha, sa cape se posant doucement derrière lui. Harry le regarda curieusement tandis qu'il faisait du bruit, ramassant quelque chose dans l'ombre, et il cligna des yeux, surpris, quand l'homme se redressa. Il avait ramassé ses produits.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela donna à Harry envie de pleurer. Il supposait que c'était les hormones du bébé qui le travaillaient. Il tendit les bras et accepta le sac en papier, rempli. L'homme se baissa de nouveau et ramassa l'autre sac en plastique et l'accrocha rapidement au bras droit d'Harry.

«Aller». Une voix rauque et profonde fit sursauter Harry dans l'atmosphère silencieuse. Harry regarda à contrecœur son agresseur abattu, qui était partiellement posé dans l'ombre.

"Qu'en est-il lui?" l'interrogea-t-il tranquillement avec une timidité dont il n'avait pas fait preuve depuis ses jours chez les Dursley.

«Je vais m'occuper de lui." Retentit la voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête, ne quittant pas les yeux de l'homme. Une main atterrie doucement sur son épaule, lui donnant une toute petite pression qui la comprima, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers le visage masqué.

"Merci." murmura-t-il de nouveau. Il se retourna, la main tombant de son épaule, et quitta la ruelle mal éclairée. Quand il eut vraiment disparu, le protecteur de Gotham City, attacha l'homme et accrocha son corps à la vue d'une station de police.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour tout le soutien que vous me transmettez à travers l'ensemble de vos merveilleux commentaires! Je les apprécie vraiment. Et regardez à quelle vitesse j'ai écrit cela. Je n'ai jamais coudés des nouveaux chapitres aussi vite. Je suis assez surpris par moi-même. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. _

_Notes de l'auteur: Tous les endroits que j'ai mentionnés dans Gotham, tels que la colline et le pont Mooney existent dans l'univers DC. J'ai trouvé une carte de Gotham et l'utilise chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. _

_-Angelwarrior1_

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ! **

**5 Septembre 2013**


End file.
